Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2016
12:53 o/ Still here but not too active here today 12:53 Why you didn't respond on my PM yesterday? 12:53 Rose 12:53 Thread:360568#31 12:54 What should we do? 12:54 What thing did you PMed me? 12:55 I just call you there 12:55 @Edwin 12:55 Olaf, I was thinking of blocking that IP 12:56 Then Emma suggest don't ban that IP, but I disagree with it 12:56 ?? Nothing. Maybe I'm opening GTA 5 in my computer. 12:57 65-90% CPU. 12:57 Did you receive my PM for now? 12:58 No. 12:58 Do you think we should block that IP for being sock of Kool? 12:58 Maybe should. And maybe you should say your thing here instead of PM. 12:59 It might not be him 12:59 some people fake their identity 12:59 Okay... 12:59 We'll see then 01:00 Since you failed Physics, but did you pass your Biology and Chemistry? 01:00 @Edwin 01:00 Bio=79 and Chem=70 01:00 Phy=49 01:01 I thought your Phy is 50 01:01 :D 01:01 To pass exams in my country you need 50 01:01 Me also is 50.. 01:02 Lucky you, I failed my Biology on my previous exam 01:02 But not sure about the recent one though 01:03 Bio just need to revise. 01:03 chat lag 01:03 chat lag 01:03 Maybe I should close GTA 5. 01:04 Did you use memorizing skill for Bio? 01:04 What memorize skill? 01:05 I mean, did you memorise things for Bio? 01:05 Yes, if not I must fail it. 01:05 But I'm confused about your Phy marks 01:05 49 or 50? 01:06 You told me 50 before 01:06 49. 01:06 Was that the previous marks? 01:06 If all year, then 49. But this time is 50. 01:07 1st: 56 01:07 2nd: 39 01:07 3nd: 58 01:07 4th: 50 01:07 o/ 01:07 Often got around 60s in my Phy 01:07 Okok 01:07 You would have passed it if you got higher in 2nd 01:08 Physics sucks 01:08 But fortunately I didn't choose Phy in S.4 01:08 Econmics & Chem 01:08 Biology sucks to me more 01:09 Economics is not science 01:09 *We can choose the subjects in S.4 01:09 Wait whats youre passing edwin 01:10 Because I often got high marks in Econmics :D 01:10 Recently I got 90s on my Chem 01:10 but previous result wasn't that good 01:10 Everything except Physics. @NRN 01:12 I always got low marks in chemistry, but always high marks in physics 01:12 Is Bio your most favourite? 01:12 @Edwin 01:12 Maybe different things taught in different country. 01:12 Not. 01:12 I always got low marks in Biology 01:13 What's it then? 01:13 Seems in malaysia biology is hardesr 01:13 Here in S******* (not saying my country name) It's a good education 01:13 Geography and Econmics. 01:13 And in philippines physics is harder 01:13 Slo*******? 01:13 I lost interest in geography, but I always did well 01:14 Whats geography 01:14 (Facepalm) 01:14 Geography isn't science 01:14 I know rose 01:15 Take a shower. 01:15 What? 01:15 *bath 01:15 Back in a minute. 01:15 Oh 01:15 I though you were telling someone they were smelly xD 01:16 Thought* 01:16 lol smelly 01:16 Lol 01:16 Hi all. 01:16 Hey BP o/ 01:17 Playing level 1692. 01:18 test 01:18 test 01:19 Chat problem. 01:19 test 01:20 Test 01:28 1692 passed. 01:28 Painful level. 02:42 CLUSTERFUCK 02:42 CLUSTERFUCK 02:42 CLUSTERFUCK 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> there he goes 2016 07 29